With A Touch Of Desire
by BlackHeartsandChaos
Summary: Emily is five months pregnant and wants Hotch's attention. A Sequel to With A Touch Of Love with a bit of chocolaty fun. H/P


**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! My lovelies, here's a little birthday present. Before I headed out for my birthday, I wanted to give you all a little treat. This is a sequel to With A Touch Of Love and I think there will be another one up as a finale. Well anyways, I hope you all like it. So don't forget to read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis is the creator of Criminal Minds and I am just merely playing around with the characters.**

* * *

Emily groaned as she sat back down on the office chair. Her morning sickness was getting worse and worse as the months progressed.

"Emily?" JJ asked sitting down next to her.

"Hey JJ," she said.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Emily sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"This sickness is just getting to me that's all," Emily said.

"Maybe it's time that you take a break," JJ said. Emily stared at her and let out a small chuckle.

"JJ, I'm only five months pregnant," she said. JJ brushed it off and touched her hand.

"I know, but you really need to take care of yourself during this time," JJ said.

"You think I don't know? Aaron's been freaking out since he found out," Emily said, thinking back to her fiancé's antics. JJ laughed and patted her hands.

"Well, whatever you say. But please take care of yourself," she said before getting up and leaving. Emily opened a case file and grabbed a pen to start working.

"Emily?" She looked up at the sound of his voice.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked, taking her into his arms. Emily sighed and laid her head against his chest, not caring if the entire department had stopped what they were doing and were looking at them.

"I could've been better," she groaned. Hotch looked up at everyone before stepping away from her. The rest of the department busied themselves with work and he pulled her to his office.

"How's the baby?" He asked, rubbing her twenty weeks pregnant belly.

"Fine. Giving me lots of trouble lately, but still gentle," she said, smiling as she ran a hand through his hair. She pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. Expressing the need for him. He pulled away from her and frowned.

"No," he said. Emily opened her mouth to protest but he cut across her.

"Don't. We've been over this. No sex until after the birth of our baby," he said, sternly. Emily groaned and sat down on the chair.

"That's not fair, Hotch!" She growled. Hotch sighed when he heard himself being called "Hotch". She had called him Aaron since the night they first slept together and only called him "Hotch" when she was frustrated or angry.

"Emily, I told you. I'm not taking any chances," Hotch said kneeling down in front of her.

"You are planning on killing me with the neglect of sex," she hissed. Hotch reached for her but she slapped his hands away.

"Emily," he warned.

"Come on, Hotch! You don't see it. I am going mad and you are refusing to touch me. All I can think of whenever I'm alone, at work, at home, in the shower, anywhere, is ripping your clothes off your body and you pounding into me as if there's no tomorrow," Emily said. She then pouted and fisted her hands in his shirt.

"Just once, I beg of you," she whimpered. Hotch looked down at her pouted lips, the needy eyes, and the swell of her breast as they stayed hidden from his view from the cotton t-shirt. She wasn't the only one suffering, even he had been going insane for her but he really didn't want to take any chance.

"Emily. No," he said, untangling her hands from his shirt and standing up to go and sit at his desk.

"You are pure evil, Aaron Hotchner and if I die of the lack of sex then I will personally make sure that I come back and haunt your dreams," Emily hissed at him. He'd become so used to hear her threaten him that he just rolled his eyes and started working on his file.

"You are an evil ogre that has no sex life and deprive others of their sex lives," she said to him, hoping to get some reaction out of him. He just put down his pen, folded his hands in front of himself, and looked at her dully. Emily fumed and she growled before whipping on her heels and stormed out of his office.

"I thought you said everything was okay," JJ said as she walked by with Morgan.

"What's eating you up, Prentiss?" Morgan asked leaning against her desk.

"Nothing," she said sourly.

"Play nice," he said, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I am playing nice and if you want me to-,"

"Stop," JJ said, cutting across her. "Mood swings come with pregnancy."

"Does lack of sex come with pregnancy as well?" Emily growled.

"Seems like someone hasn't been getting any love from her man," Morgan said, chuckling. Emily glared up at him and he held his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey you guys," Reid said walking up to them.

"Hey," Emily said.

"You alright?" Reid asked. Emily opened her mouth to reply but froze as an idea hit her. She grabbed Reid and pulled him down on a chair next to her.

"You're a genius, right?" Emily asked. Reid spluttered and looked up at JJ and Morgan.

"Not ex-,"

"You know a lot of things, right?" Emily asked.

"Emily, what-,"

"What is up with me wanting to rip off Hotch's clothes?" She asked. Reid turned ten different shades of red and mumbled something to JJ. She pulled Emily off of Reid and he excused himself.

"Get back here, Genius!" She yelled reaching for him, Morgan grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Relax, Em. It's normal," JJ said placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. Emily froze and straightened up.

"I know that. I know it's normal. I was just checking if he knew," Emily said brushing herself off.

"I'm off to get some coffee," she said, turning around and walking to the coffee counter.

"Is she always like that or has this pregnancy really gotten to her?" Morgan asked JJ.

"It's the pregnancy. Trust me. I know," JJ said following Emily.

"So you've started to get your sex cravings?" JJ asked standing next to Emily. "I guess so. But that damned man refused to even touch me," Emily said, jerking a finger back at Hotch, who was sitting in his office.

"Really? Will never refused," JJ said thinking back to the time that she was pregnant.

"Yeah, well Aaron is. I've been begging him to touch me but he keeps on telling me that he doesn't want to risk anything happening to the baby," Emily said.

"Emily, how did you get Hotch to touch you the first time?" JJ asked. Emily opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Penny for your thought," JJ said as she grabbed the cup Emily was holding and threw it in the trashcan as she walked away.

* * *

Emily plumped up the cushions and leaned back against it. She smiled evilly as she thought of what her fiancé would be coming home to see. Jack was asleep in the bedroom down the hall and the TV in her room was on as always, so she didn't need to worry about it. Emily steeled herself when she heard the lock click and reached for the strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate syrup she brought it up to her lips as she heard his footsteps come to the door of their room. Hotch froze as he opened the room and came face to face with his fiancée sitting in the bed munching on some strawberries. The vision before him was far more than beautiful. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes roamed over her creamy legs, the swell of her stomach, and her perfectly outlined breasts.

"Emily?" He breathed out. Emily's eyes fluttered up to him as her pink tongue darted out to lick the chocolate off her lips. Hotch felt his pants tighten and swallowed, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey! I'm sorry about my little outburst," she said, a smile forming on her lips. Hotch's eyes narrowed and the glint in her eyes but he chose to ignore it. Emily tore her gaze away from him and fixed it onto the TV screen. Her gaze might've been fixed on the screen, but her senses were fixed on the man that was walking to her.

"I was so tired today and when I got back I wanted strawberries and chocolate," she said. Giggling when some of the chocolate sauce dripped down onto her chest. Emily had now forgotten about what she was planning to do as her pregnancy really kicked in with the chocolate. She swiped her finger across her chest and brought it up to her lips, licking the sweet syrup off of her fingers. Hotch's eyes were fixated on her. Her little nightdress wasn't helping to ease his tightening pants but was making it worse. His eyes followed another trail of chocolate that made its way down from her lips, past her chin, and down towards the valley of her breasts. He grabbed her wrists as she moved to clean it off.

"Oh no you don't," he said, his control over himself breaking. Emily watched him as he brought his head down and his tongue trailed from her lips, past her chin, and cleaned up all the chocolate that had slowly dripped down to her breasts. He pulled back, licking his lips and bent his head down again to capture her lips. The sweet, tangy strawberry flavoured mixed with the warm chocolate only added fuel to the fire that had slowly started to burn. Emily's arm slipped around his neck and her finger tangled in his hair.

"Aaron," she moaned when he pulled away. He dipped his finger in the chocolate and traced her lips with it, before his finger was replaced by his tongue. Emily's eyes fluttered close and she sighed as he pulled off the gown that she was wearing.

"I've been dying to touch you, do you know that?" He asked, his lips still kissing her neck softly. Emily didn't have the strength to form any audible words. He hooked his finger in the strap of her nightgown and pulled it down, before pulled the gown off of her body, leaving her open to his eyes. He grabbed the bowl and dripped some chocolate syrup from the valley of her breast down to her navel. He leaned forward and his tongue darted out to lick that delicious chocolate off. His tongue dipped into her navel, licking the chocolate that had puddle there.

"Oh!" Emily gasped as the warm syrup trickled down the tip of her nipple. Hotch moved forward and his lips closed over the tip. Emily grabbed his hair as he suckled and nipped gently. Both of them were enjoying this moment immensely, no words were spoken just actions took place, but neither was complaining. He paid the same amount of attention to the other breast, making sure he kneaded them both when he was finished. He fondled them gently, loving the feel of how heavy they had gotten with her pregnancy. Emily smiled down at him with hooded eyes and covered his hands on her breasts, guiding his motions. He pulled back and slipped down her body.

"I've always wondered how you would taste with chocolate," he mumbled as he dripped some chocolate on her womanhood. Emily didn't have time to answer as he swooped down and delved into the chocolaty delight. He devoured her like no other, enjoying the taste of her mixed with the sugary taste of chocolate. Emily writhed under him as his tongue dipped into her channel and his teeth closed over her little clit. Emily's back arched as he gently bit down on the little bud and her hands fisted in the sheets.

Emily groaned as he pulled back and watched him with hooded eyes as he slipped up her body.

"Do you want this Emily?" He asked. Emily flipped them over with the little strength she had left and ripped his short off of his body. Her hands roamed his torso and she kissed his chest.

"You've no idea," she whispered, as her hands worked his pants. She slipped his pants off and grasped his erection in his hands.

"Seems like you have a little problem, Agent Hotchner," she purred. He groaned as he tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum that had formed on the tip of his cock. His hips bucked as she opened her lips wide and took him into her mouth. She withdrew to swirl her tongue around the tip before sinking down again. His hips bucked again as she fluctuated between speeds, driving him insane. Hotch ran a hand through her silky hair and smiled down at her as she withdrew. She clambered on top of him and guided him to her entrance. His hands reached up to touch her pregnant stomach, the thought of their child resting there made him smile but his breath escaped as she lowered herself onto her.

"Emily," he breathed out. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted her self off before sinking down again. As she moved to increase her speed, Aaron flipped her over gently, silencing her protest with a kiss.

"The baby," he whispered against her lips before pulling back and pushing himself inside of her again. Her nails dragged down his back as he pounded into her. Their pleasures slowly started to rise and their breaths started to get heavy. His pace was son frantic and she grabbed onto him tightly. He silenced her scream with his lips, releasing himself inside of her as her wall tightened around him.

He rolled off of her breathing heavily. Emily moved and draped herself across his chest. A few moments of silence passed over them as Hotch pressed his lips against her forehead. His hand gently stroked her stomach and Emily smiled.

"Happy now?" He asked. Emily chuckled and the two kissed softly.

"Ecstatic," she replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled it forwards, gazing at the engagement ring sitting on her finger.

"We're getting married, Em," he said softly. She smiled and kissed his hand.  
"I know and I can't wait," she replied. He kissed her forehead again.

"Strawberries are to be thanked, don't you think?" Hotch asked, smiling. Emily laughed and looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she propped herself up on her hands on his chest.

"I'm craving whipped cream all of a sudden."

_The End_

* * *

**Following is the nightdress Emily is wearing when Hotch comes home. **

i00. wsphoto/v0/660083398/ Autumn-women-s-faux-silk-font-b-satin-b-font-beige-long-sleeve-2-pcs-sleepwear. jpg

(Just remove the spaces)

**Don't forget to Review!**

**XOXO**

**BlackHeartsandChaos**


End file.
